


Kiss the Girl

by Phoenix2312



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2312/pseuds/Phoenix2312
Summary: After the Bella's battle for the pitch pipe, Beca realizes just how much she and Aubrey have in common. Their friendship is new and tentative, but something is blossoming between them. Beca isn't sure what. As they prepare for their final performance,  Beca can't stop her eyes from wandering, can't help the way she feels around Aubrey, but will she pluck up the courage to kiss the girl before it's too late?A short, three-part, Mitchsen story set in the second half of Pitch Perfect. Canon except Beca and Jesse are only friends.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Making Music

“Aubrey, can you choose a song for us please?”

Beca watched the blonde, still a little weary of this new truce between them. Since the “incident” as everyone now called it, and the subsequent sharing circle things had been different these past few days.

For all of them, but especially for Beca.

“Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are.”

Beca nodded. It was a good choice, solid, with a nice melody that provided her many possibilities. If the sopranos could keep the harmony, it would leave the mezzos free to pull in a new back beat. Her brain ran through her mental music catalog, searching for the perfect song to mash up to Aubrey’s choice. It had to be just right.

She glanced at Aubrey, who looked nervous and a bit anxious, but also more hopeful than Beca had ever seen her before.

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining…_

The lyrics ran through her head as she caught those green eyes, expectant and trusting. It was so new, and it made her insides flutter. Beca swallowed hard, forcing her gaze away from Aubrey.

“Okay,” Beca said, nodding, “Chloe, you okay to take the lead?”

Her ginger friend smiled and nodded. Beca took a breath, still rummaging through her mental catalog while trying to keep her eyes from Aubrey. She cursed herself, she needed to focus.

The problem was that in just a few short days she’d gone from seeing Aubrey as her some-what enemy and the stuck-up captain keeping them from greatness, to someone she could almost consider a friend and a partner.

When Aubrey wasn’t so high strung, when she wasn’t trying to live up to her father’s unreal expectations or be something she wasn’t, Beca realized how much they had in common.

Beca _liked_ Aubrey. And it still unsettled her.

_…cause you’re amazing, just the way you are._

Bruno Mars played over in her mind, she caught another glimpse of Aubrey out of her periphery. A hesitant smile on her lips. And the song came to her.

With another breath she started in.

Within a few bars all of the girls had joined in, easily finding the sounds to make the melody. Beca looked to Chloe and gave a tiny nod for her to take the intro.

**Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shining**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**

**She’s so beautiful, and I tell her everyday…**

Beca paced the song in her head, counting through the bars while she continued to conduct the girls with her hand. Then she found it, the perfect mash-up, and she started to sing.

**I was thinking ‘bout her, thinking ‘bout me,**

**thinking ‘bout us, what we gon’ be**

**Open my eyes, it was only just a dream**

**It was only just a dream…**

As Beca worked the new song in, some of the girls shifted pace, picking up the nuances of Just a Dream while Chloe continued Just The Way You Are. Beca heard Amy carrying the alto harmony as Jessica took the soprano, and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She looked over the group with pride, then her eyes snagged on Aubrey for a third time, and something in her stomach clenched the exact moment Aubrey took over the song.

**So I traveled back, down that road**

**Will she come back, no one knows**

**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream…**

For a moment she lost herself in Aubrey’s voice, simply listening as she fit herself in, her pitch absolutely perfect. 

Beca felt herself smiling at the blonde, despite herself. She couldn’t help it, not with the sheer joy on Aubrey’s face, the hope that dawned with each note, like the sun rising over the horizon.

Aubrey caught her looking but did not turn away, and Beca swore that a light flush appeared over the blonde’s cheeks. Feeling emboldened by the music she held those green eyes, lingering as she found her own place back in the song. Her voice came in lower, to harmonize with Aubrey, their voices fitting perfectly together.

The lyrics of both songs were familiar, she knew them inside and out from previous mixes she’d done, yet this time the lyrics truly hit her. Trying to get the girl to see herself the way you did, trying to figure out what you could be together.

Beca swallowed hard, her eyes still on Aubrey. Did Aubrey realize how Beca’s perception of her had changed? Did she know how amazing she was when she was simply being herself? A traitorous part of Beca’s brain, a part she had no control over wanted to tell Aubrey. Tell her how much she’d come to admire and respect her, how she understood rocky relationships with parents, and the struggle that accompanied not being what people expected you to be. But it was a dangerous line of thought, she knew.

She’d been staring for longer than would be considered appropriate, and Aubrey knew it. So Beca finally tore her gaze shifting to Chloe, her sweet voice a perfect fit for the song.

**Just the way you are…**

Beca let the euphoric feeling of singing together with the girls, of leading the girls in the mash-up wash over her. She felt like they could conquer the world, or at least the ICCAs so long as they continued to work together.

**Just the way you are…**

**When I see your face…**

Their song came to an end, Aubrey hitting the last note to finish it out. Beca waited, breath held, for the moment of truth.

Then Aubrey smiled, and Beca felt it like a punch to the chest. Why had she never noticed that smile before?

Then she realized it was because she’d never really seen Aubrey smile, not like that. Not a real, genuine smile otherwise she would’ve noticed because holy crap it was like looking into the sun.

“Hands in.” Aubrey said as she stared directly and Beca.

Beca felt her heart flutter in her chest, because Aubrey freakin’ Posen was smiling at her like she’d hung the god damned moon.

As the girls gathered around in a Bella huddle, many hands thrust into the space between them. She heard snipets of Bruno Mars on repeat inside her mind.

_There's not a thing that I would change…_

_'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are…_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me…_

“One, Two…” Aubrey counted.

On three all of the girls lifted their hands up, a perfect harmony of “ahhhh” echoing through the pool. A few of the girls around her gasped, but she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice why because all she could do was think about that one line.

Because no matter how hard Beca tried, she couldn’t stop looking at Aubrey. At those green eyes and that smile, and those perfect pink lips.

She was so screwed.


	2. Making Mixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the pool incident, Beca is working on their nationals mix, her and Aubrey are growing closer, but what will she do about it?

Beca nervously tapped her fingers against the table. Catching herself she stilled restless fingers, fingers that itched for the dials, buttons, and keys of her mixing board, the very one set up mere feet away. Clutching both hands into fists, Beca inhaled deeply, then let it out slowly.

Because she couldn’t mix, not now, not when Aubrey sat in front of her precious soundboard, Beca’s headphones over her ears, and an intense look of concentration on her face.

Two weeks had passed since the night in the pool, and since then she’d spent every free hour at her mixing board, scouring her music library and putting together a mash-up, that would hopefully get the Bella’s their national title.

Thankfully, Chloe and Aubrey had offered her the use of their kitchen, since Kimmy Jin hadn’t taken kindly to Beca’s all-hours mixing habits. Instead of trouble her roommate, Chloe helped Beca haul her equipment to the apartment, where they’d set everything up at the kitchen table.

She’d been a bit uncertain about working in such close proximity to Aubrey, with their rocky history, and their newfound, rather precarious friendship. Not to mention the fact that she suddenly couldn’t un-notice certain things about the captain.

But it was surprisingly easy, Aubrey spent a lot of time studying, either with books scattered across the opposite end of the table or from her place curled up in the pink armchair in the corner. Beca discovered that Aubrey pretty much lived on caffeine alone, and she made the best coffee. To Beca’s surprise, she never failed to bring Beca a new cup whenever it ran out.

Beca felt at ease in the space that felt so quintessentially Chloe and Aubrey. From the bright paper sunflowers that hung from the ceiling to the twin yoga mats rolled up in the corner.

Looking around the apartment now, she felt a little pang, because things would change soon, they would graduate and move on with their lives, and Beca would still be here. Because there was no way she was going to LA, not now, not when she had the Bella’s. Still, she wished Aubrey and Chloe would stay too, and the former surprised her a bit. But ever since that night in the pool, something inside of her had shifted toward Aubrey.

No matter what the older girl was doing Beca had to make a conscious effort not to stare. She’d tried telling herself that the staring was simply her surprise, at their tentative friendship, at just how different Aubrey was when she wasn’t trying so goddamned hard, at how pretty was when Aubrey smiled.

But she’d finally given up because deep down the truth was that she liked looking at Aubrey. Liking seeing her when she was relaxed when she let the General Posen persona melt away to reveal the softer, almost hesitant girl beneath. Beca liked that girl. And even though the revelation had startled her, Beca couldn’t stop herself.

She’d known for a while that she identified as bisexual, not that she had a lot of experience in either direction. But from that first moment at the activities fair, even as Aubrey called her a bitch, she couldn’t deny how beautiful she found Aubrey. Though the constant fighting quickly put a damper on any attraction she’d felt. Instead, she continued to ignore it, to sulk and bicker and keep her guard firmly in place. In the meantime, she’d tried with Jesse, she had, but it just wasn’t what she wanted, a fact that became even more apparent now that she and Aubrey were on friendlier terms.

In the evenings Chloe attended several various study groups, leaving Aubrey and Beca alone after Bella’s rehearsals. They’d walk together to the apartment, chatting about this and that until they made it inside. Then they both resumed their respective tasks, Beca tweaking their arrangements while Aubrey studied. They’d eat dinner together and talk, sometimes it was idle chatter about classes or the weather, other times it was deep, meaningful things, about their fucked-up relationships with their fathers, about their passions for music, about what they wanted for the future. 

And the more time she spent with Aubrey, the more Beca understood her. She understood her incessant need to be in control because she’d spent so much of her life not having any control at all. She understood Aubrey’s guarded nature, the impossibly high walls she’d built to protect herself after so many people in her life had put her down. Her perfectionist nature that stemmed from her family never thinking she was good enough. But the most surprising thing of all was the discovery of exactly how deeply Aubrey cared for the people that did eventually get past her walls. This revelation came by way of an admission that made see red for a solid week after learning that the former Bella’s Captain, Alice had verbally abused Aubrey, Chloe, and many of the previous Bella’s for years and that Aubrey had stayed, not because she loved singing, but because she’d wanted to shield Chloe from the hurt by offering herself as the target instead.

And Beca offered up bits of herself in return for the truths Aubrey shared. It was hard, terrifying even but Aubrey never, not once, made her feel bad for any of the secrets she shared.

If months ago, anyone would’ve told her that she and Aubrey would’ve grown close, Beca would’ve laughed in their face, or possibly had them committed.

But it had happened, and Beca liked it.

Trying not to stare, or fidget Beca stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. She’d finally finished the Bella’s arrangement for the ICCA and more than anything Beca wanted Aubrey’s approval.

Getting everything just perfect had taken literal blood, sweat, and tears, not to mention her heart, because she’d poured everything she was into that mix.

Finally, Aubrey pulled the headphones off, setting them down beside the mixing board. Beca bit her lip, scrutinizing Aubrey’s face.

“Well?” Beca finally said.

Aubrey met her gaze, her bright green eyes unreadable. After a long pause, Aubrey cleared her throat.

“Beca this is…”

“Oh my god, you hate it. Why do you hate it? I can totally fix it, just tell me what you don’t like and I’ll…” She rambled, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Beca stop.”

She did.

“Breath.”

She did that too.

Aubrey stood from the table, and stepped away, carefully avoiding the tangle of cords. Then she came closer to Beca.

Her nervous energy went from a 10 to a fucking 100 in a few seconds. She couldn’t meet Aubrey’s eyes. Beca so rarely shared her music with anyone, and even more rare was showing someone something she’d put her entire soul into.

She felt hands, tentatively settle on her shoulders. Beca finally looked up.

“It’s perfect. I love it.”

“Really?” Beca blurted.

“I do, it’s perfect and it plays to all of our unique strengths. There’s no way we can lose, now, not with this. Though I am a little surprised you left that song from the Breakfast Club.” Aubrey said with a smirk.

“I almost didn’t.”

And it was true, Beca had almost taken it out, but it fit so well with the arrangement, and she also felt she still owed it to Jesse. She might not have romantic feelings for him, but he was her friend.

Beca sighed, rubbing at her face. Aubrey remained quiet, expectantly waiting to hear what Beca had to say. It was truly a testament to how far they’d come before Aubrey would’ve been down her throat about anything Treble related.

“Honestly, I was kinda hoping it would be like a peace offering, after the whole blow up, and rejection. I mean, I still don’t like him that way, but he’s my friend.”

“It’s fine Beca, really. If you want to be his friend or his more-than-friend, I promise I won’t let the wolves get to your vocal cords.” Aubrey winked.

Beca flushed, her entire body heating up at the gesture.

Seeing her blush Aubrey only grinned wider.

“Seriously though Beca, this mix is aca-mazing.”

Beca needed sunglasses because staring at Aubrey looking so happy was like looking into the fucking sun. Then before she even knew what was happening, Aubrey had slipped her arms around Beca’s neck and pulled her in for a hug.

Beca felt like she might spontaneously combust. 

Truthfully, she wasn’t much of a hugger, or she hadn’t been until Chloe Beale barged into her shower nine months ago. But despite her somewhat aversion, Beca slowly moved her arms, encircling Aubrey’s waist.

“Thank you, Beca.”

Aubrey said into her ear. Her warm breath making the hairs at the base of Beca’s neck stand on end.

When Aubrey pulled back she still did not completely let go, instead, her hands slid down Beca’s arms until she interlaced their fingers. Beca felt dizzy like she might just faint. Except that would totally be uncool, so she forced herself to stay still.

“I mean it Beca, thank you. For this mix, for sticking this out, for giving me a second chance. Other than Chloe, no one ever has, and it means a lot.”

Beca nodded, “and thank you, for giving some weird alt DJ a second chance.”

She squeezed Aubrey’s hands. She should let go, but she didn’t want to. Their eyes met again, those emerald orbs intense, as always, yet with a hint of softness that had the blood pounding in her ears.

_Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they’re not shining…_

The line played in her mind as they continued gazing at each other, for an unholy inappropriate amount of time.

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she’d let me…_

Beca could’ve sworn Aubrey’s gaze flitted to her lips for the briefest moment. She shouldn’t do it, but Beca would be lying to herself if she tried to pretend that she didn’t want to.

So painfully slowly she rose up on her toes, leaning just a little bit closer. Aubrey inhaled sharply but didn’t move away.

As if on cue the lock to the apartment door rattled, a key turning. Almost comically they jumped apart both with expressions of children caught with hands in the cookie jar. Aubrey cleared her throat and Beca averted her eyes just as Chloe burst into the apartment a massive grin on her face.

“My besties!” She squealed rushing into the room.

Beca sighed but returned the embrace Chloe gave, over the redhead’s shoulder she caught Aubrey’s eye.

Aubrey bit her lip a little shyly and looked away. That’s when she realized just how well and truly fucked she was.


End file.
